Tsuna and Yui
by MawaruAi
Summary: Tsuna and Yui both like each other and one day Yui get what she want from Tsuna, his undying love! This is a love story for a friend of mine. TsunaXOC Full story on DA NoodlesTheName


**Hello everyone! I wanted to say I AM SOOO SORRY FOR MY COMPUTER FAAAIL! Ever seen my Mac updated it's been acting weird and I don't know HOW but it messed with the story when I uploaded it and the story had a lot of mistakes that where due to the application that I use having changed words on me... I REALLY though that I fixed them all but sometimes my documents in that application get all messed up, so I JUST WANTED TO TOTALLY SAY SORRY! DX Thank you sooo much ranjanarsh for pointing that out! I will make sure that I triple check my uploads. It's never done this before so I am sorry for the mess! DX**

 **AGAIN I AM REEEALY SORRY! ( It has never done this before so I am in shock! )**

 **This is a request for a good friend of mine on DA, hotxhotguy.**

 **This is my first lemon, so I hope that its okay!**

 **I hope you enjoy hotxhotguy!**

 **I hope everyone who reads this also likes it to! ^_^**

 **The Full story will be on my DA page. ( NoodlesTheName ) under Tsuna X Yui  
**

 **The Full story is a lemon but due to being threatened I have to move it.**

You blushed nervously as she looked into the her bedroom mirror.

Pulling a strand of her hair away she took closer inspection of her face. Her mint green eyes flashed with a look of worry and nervousness. She bit down on her lip. 'Today… I am going to tell him…' Yui thought with a look of determination.

Clenching her first she turned on her heel and grabbed her school bag. 'I will defiantly do it today!'

Sawada Tsunayoshi yawned as he walked to school.

This was one of the first days he had not been late.

As Tsuna walked by a trash can the can started to rumble. Tsuna jumped, "Hiii!" he squeezed.

A moment later the garbage can opened up into multiple levels, with a baby inside….

"Ciaossu…" Reborn popped out of no where/ Standing behind Tsuna.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled pointing his finger.

"Ciaossu…" Reborn simply said again making a peace sing.

"Don't give me that!" The boy yelled, "What are you up to…?"

"…I don't know what your talking about…" A devilish smile appeared on his face as he turned away.

"Don't you tell me that! Why is that baby tied up!?"

Reborn looked at Tsuna with an unquestionable look. He only smiled. "I don't know what you mean…"

"Don't give me that!" Tsuna was about to yell more when Reborn cut the young man off by using his face as a jumping board. Reborn landed behind Tsuna infant of the trash can with Skull inside.

Skull was tied with rope, and gagged. The baby squiggled around.

"I could tell you… but that would defeat the purpose…"

"What purpose!?"

Reborn only smiled and pointed, "Look…. Yui Tsunako is coming up fast…."

"Your point?!" Tsuna turned to yell, but then stopped when he fully processed the name.

With a jump, Tsuna panicked. Tuna put his hands on his head. " Oh no! If she see's Skull tied up she's going to think I did it!"

Tuna had been caught in several awkward situations that week which left Yui running off screaming. It was either out of fear of the situation or from the fact that she thought Tsuna was a pervert.

Tsuna panicked at what to do.

Reborn out his hand up in the air and started to wave. " Looks like your right on time…."

Tsuna looked back at the baby. "On time?!" He yelled in disbelieve, "Time for what?!"

"Bye-bye…" Reborn and Skull suddenly were engulfed by a secret underground elevator that brought them beneath the earth. Skull squirmed even more on the way down.

The patch of side walk was soon covered and Tsuna was left standing there.

But with no time to act, Yui stopped before Tsuna.

"T-Tsuna-San!" The girl almost collapsed, only to catch her self on her knees. Tuna jumped. "Yu-Yui….-San…." The girl panted., she took in some deep breaths before jumping up.

Tsuna couldn't even finish asking if she was alright.

With a determined look in her eyes the girl stared the boy down. "Tsuna-San!"

'I-is she that angry with me…' Tsuna's face started to twitch. Tuna, with his hands pushed out started to speak nervously. "Ummm… Yui-San…. W-What can I do for-"

"Please let me come over today?!" She bowed down.

Tsuna froze.

He stared for a while, "EEEEEHHHHHH?!"

But before he could speak the girl bounced into his face.

"His!" Tsuna squeaked jumping back, his hands held in front of him in a defensive manner, as if to push her back, or to say she was to close.

"I want…" Yui's eyes were determined… "I want…." Her face slowly, as if in slow motion started to soften, then turned into a teary eyes cry, "I WANT TO TAKE OUR RELATIONSHIP FURTHER!"

Tsuna's mouth dropped.

The people around them stopped to stare.

Tsuna could hear the crowed of people start to gossip.

Luckily none of there classmates where around.

"Y-y-y-y-ou can't!"

Tsuna stopped as the girl before him looked as if she was fighting back two powerful waterfalls in her eyes.

You couldn't even look at him.

Tsuna being worried about what others thought, and Yui, grabbed the girl by the hand and ran off.

"Ahh! Yui-San! You can't just scream that in public!"

The two were infant of the Sawada residence.

Tsuna tried to scold the girl, "You shouldn't do that! People will get the wrong idea!"

Yui's head was positioned downward. "T-Tsuna…-San…. do you…. not like me…?"

Tuna looked on with a serious look. "No I don't…." You almost cringed, "Because I like you…. Y-You know! We're close friends…" Tsuna struggled for words.

"O-Oh…" Yui held back tears, her bangs covering her face. "I see… So there is nothing between us…. more than that?"

You was so upset that Tsuna took the girl into his house. You had balled her eyes out, and soon after the young girl found herself inside the Sawada house hold cleaning herself in the bathroom.

Tsuna sat on his bed, his hands on his knees. Thinking about what he should do. 'I like Yui-San… I really do… She's really sweet… But lately she's been acting…. '

Tsuna's bed room door opened. Tsuna looked up. You was still very sad. Tsuna stood up abruptly. Yui did not move.

"A-ah…" Tsuna's hand was out stretched. As if looking for the right words to say.

You started to turn away from him.

'No don't leave!' Tsuna ran after her, "W-Wait! Yu-Yui-SAaaAAAN!"

Tsuna tried over a banana peal that Reborn had left out that morning.

Tsuna felt him self moving in slow motion, along with Yui who could bitterly feel and see Tsuna going in slow motion as he collided into her, landing on top of her.

The two groaned.

You let out a high pitch squeak as Tsuna almost screamed to loud for words.

His hands somehow managed to slip the girls top up reveling her chest.

Tsuna so stunned stood there in shook trying to figure out what to do, what to say. Tsuna panicked.

You stared in shock, until the girl's shocked face turned into a smile. The girl looked down, making up her mind. "This is fine…"

"W-What do you mean!? Yai-San I just-"

You put a finger to his lips, "I really like you… Tsuna…. -San…. I really do…. I don't want to be just your friend… I want to be… Your friend and more…"

Tsuna listened in shock before turning serious himself. "Yai-Chan…"

"Humm.. Thats the first time you ever called be by that… It's nice…" Yui closed her eyes, her body feeling light, and her heart fluttering.

"Oh-no! I-"

"I like it…" Yui grabbed Tsuna's hands. She placed them on her collarbone. "Say it again… Tsuna-Kun…."

Tsuna felt his cheeks light up.

"Y-Yui-….Chan…"

Tsuna looked at Yui. "I-Is this what you want…? I mean! To call you by that name…? I mean…"

Tsuna looked away trailing off, suddenly Yui had jumped him, a kiss landing on Tsuna's mouth.

Tsuna's eyes grew wide. You kissed harder, and harder, wanting Tsuna to return her affection.

Tsuna was frozen for a moment and Yui could feel her eyes starting to water out of fear of her love being miss guided.

Suddenly, Tsuna kissed back.

Yai's eyes went wide, her eyes shaking with happiness. She closed her eyes and felt the kiss.

Tsuna and Yui both pulled away, gasping for air. You and Tsuna looked up at one an other.

Both with a smile on there face.

"I'm so glad…" Yui started. "You returned my kiss…"

"Ummm…" Tsuna looked away.

You was sparkling. A faint blush on her face, Tsuna couldn't help but look up. But when caught he looked down, earning a giggle from the girl and him to feel embressed.

"I'm the guy its suppose to be the other way around Yui-Chan…."

A dark look of seduction crossed her face. You started messing with her clothes. "Then you do it…"

Tsuna's mouth dropped. "W-"

"Let's be together... Be my boyfriend..."

Tsuna gave Yui the prize of almost blowing off her ears...

Tsuna stood there in shock, staring at the girl.

Yui looked down. "You don't like me?"

"...N-no! It's just..." Tsuna's face became saddened as he watched the girl in front of him starting to crumble.

How did he really feel?

Tsuna felt something in his stomach. Was he going to be sick...? Was he losing his mind at the thought he was thinking...

Tsuna placed his hands on the girl's shoulders.

Tsuna leaned in and to Yui's surprise Tsuna placed a kiss on her lips. Yui kissed back.

 _"I love you…."_

Both pulled away and stared at each other.

Tsuna looked away and Yui smiled and grabbed his arm.

"I love you... Tsu-Kun..."

"I-I love you to... Yui-San..."


End file.
